irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Irken Casce
Loves: Water, Music, the dark, her friends Ria, Miah and Nae; her smeet mother, Jalu; snacks, specialized weapons made by Miah, fighting, breaking the rules, manipulating others into doing what she wants and Inflicting pain on others who hurt her. Hates: Tanj (her ex), bright lights, the Empire, abiding the rules, restraints, being used, ads, the Tallest, prisons and flying. She fears the death of loved ones, flying in aircrafts not piloted by herself, she has a fear of being dissected and a fear of dying with unfinished business or dying alone. Special Abilites She is psychic, but she doesn't know about her telekinetic powers during the Blood Sport (when they really could have come in handy...). She has special eyes from her other species, and they enable her to see in the dark much better than regular Irkens. She's pretty agile and quick in deciding how to attack an opponent because she is very observant, of course, unless distracted. She prefers hand to hand combat. If her opponent has a weapon, she tries to evade and hide so she can observe and find an opening. She also uses her PAK legs to transport herself and if needed, to attack. If they don't attack her right away, she will observe them at this time. She always observes people when she meets them. When it's hard for her to evade, or there is no place to hide, she is pretty helpless except for a special knife made by Miah that shoot a stunning laser. She keeps it in her boot. It can only stun someone long enough for her to escape, but not attack. She is pretty durable to pain due to the years of imprisonment torture she went through at the Academy. She's quick in mind and body, and she doesn't give up in a fight as long as she's still conscious. Fights best in the dark. Weaknesses She has a fear of being too high off the ground when she is not in control (spaceships, fine). She doesn't work well in very hot or very cold temperatures, (but who does?) She isn't very strong and is sensitive to brightly lit areas. Personality She is very headstrong and independent and doesn't particularly care for others, except for Ria, Miah, and Nae. She hates losing and is very stubborn. She has a smart mouth which gets her into trouble a lot. She is possessive and manipulative. She has never actually killed anyone before the Blood Sport, and it opens up a blood thirsty side of her. She will kill to survive. She is straightforward and to the point, unless she is in the middle of manipulating someone to get information. She has learned to hide her personal emotions because in the past they have been caressed and stepped on by others. *cough* TANJ! *cough* She seems cold to others. Once she opens up to someone, though, they see she is a kind and compassionate person, who wears a mask of hate to protect herself. Biography She was a natural born smeet, a hybrid of an Irken mother and Lanic father. Soon afterwards, her parents were chased by the army for their unnatural relationship. She was left at Jalu's smeet house, where she met Ria, Miah, and Nae. They attended Irken training academy together at age 6 (in Irken years) where they all got into a bit of trouble, but Casce especially got in trouble and was punished for her smart mouth and independent thinking. She had a boyfriend, Tanj, and she was head over heels in love with him. Behind her back, he tried to rape Ria, which made her lose her trust in nearly everyone. She puts up a tough girl front to hide it. Miah, Nae and herself made a plan to escape; to runaway from all the bull crap.They ran into Ria on thee way to the docking station, and Casce told Miah and nae to go ahead while she talked to Ria. After she told Ria of their plan, Ria scolded them for wanting to leave, and refused to go along with it. This left their friendship a bit rocky and Casce left. Casce never actually made it to the voot runner. She was captured by guards and arrested, but not before she yelled for Miah and Nae to leave without her. In prison, she was coonfronted by a messenger bot, who told her it could get her out of there if she pressed a little button. Casce was, embarrasing, afraid of the incomng guards, so she pressed it. The messenger bot was sent by Tanj to get her into the Blood Sport competition. He wanted to get her out of the way; wanted her to die. This was how he sought to execute that plan. Casce miraculously survived the Blood Sport, unknowingly due to her undiscovered psychic abilities. She was still on the brink of death, when a passing alien with blue eyes rescued her and took her to the hospital planet. She awoke weeks later, to meet her little roomate named Prizzy, who was about 10 years old. They instantly bonded and became as close as sisters. Soon there were mysterious murders throughout the hospital Casce was staying in. She soon discovers that she herself is commiting the murders, unable to control her blood thirsty other self. (That is was is depicted in the picture above, her running from herself.) She fights and wins and momentarily puts sadistic Casce to rest. She and Prizzy leave the hospital in search for Miah and Nae (Since she still thinks Ria is on Irk). They find them on a planet called Amazni. There, they found Miah, Nae, and a said to be extinct race called Lanics. Prizzy and Casce are brought to meet the town healer, where she tells them they both have Lanic blood; that's also probably why they bonded so well. They then begin learning the powers they have. More happens... and if you want to know, look here http://watergirl1105.deviantart.com/ Category:Irkens Category:Females Category:Fanon Category:Biography Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Outdated Fanon